comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Horse Comics: Dylan Dog Dead Of Night
Dylan Dog: Dead of Night is a 2011 American comedy horror film based on Tiziano Sclavi's Italian comic book Dylan Dog, starring Brandon Routh as the eponymous and self-aware detective. The film was released in Italy on March 16, 2011, and in the United States on April 29, 2011. Plot In New Orleans, Dylan Dog, an ace detective whose specialty is paranormal cases, narrates how he helped people with their cases until his wife, Cassandra, was killed by vampires. Since then he has been doing regular cases with his "partner", Marcus Deckler. One night, when teenager Elizabeth Ryan calls her father, without getting an answer, she goes to her father's room and finds him dead on the floor. She is then surprised, and almost attacked, by a strange, hairy, creature. The next day, Dylan is informed, by Marcus, that Elizabeth asked for (and later hires) him. When Dylan interrogates her, she explains that he is the only one that can help her and shows to him a card (that is his old detective card) that says "No pulse?, No problem". Dylan sees it, stands up and goes out, stating that he doesn't "do that" any more, followed by Marcus. That night Marcus is attacked and killed by an unknown creature (who Dylan thinks is the same creature that killed Elizabeth's father). Dylan decides to officially help Elizabeth with her case. He takes his old, but helpful, case and rides to Elizabeth's house. After taking and analyzing a hair sample, he tells Elizabeth that the creature that killed her father is a female, eighteen- to nineteen-year-old werewolf, who is a member of the Cysnos werewolf family. Dylan visits the Cysnos family leader, Gabriel, who has a past related to Dylan's activities, and realizes that Gabriel's 19-year-old daughter Mara might be his main suspect, an idea that Gabriel hates. After he is told off by Gabriel, Dylan is attacked by Gabriel's older son Wolfgang who is then knocked unconscious by Dylan (who was using a silver gauntlet). Dylan then goes to the morgue (which is run by zombies) to see Marcus's wound and discovers that Marcus has been turned into a zombie (and he also has a missing arm). Marcus is shocked and surprised but he accepts his condition. When they go for a new arm, Dylan talks with the owner and is informed that the vampires, led by Vargas, are after an artifact known as "The heart". Dylan then goes to the Corpus House, a nightclub owned by Vargas. He talks to Vargas, who denies being involved with the murders and tells Dylan to go while he still lets him to do so. Dylan then visits his old vampire friend, Borelli. Borelli tells Dylan that the artifact known as "The heart" is called "The heart of Belial", a cross-like relic that holds the blood of Belial, an old and very powerful vampire who cannot be killed unless his/her master is destroyed. After he finds the heart in the tomb of vampire elder known as Sclavi, Dylan is ambushed by Vargas' men. After he awakens, Vargas traps him and Marcus inside the crypt, and takes the Heart. After Marcus digs himself out and releases Dylan, the duo goes after Vargas who has taken Elizabeth to the Corpus House. Vargas reveals to Elizabeth that he intends to turn her into a vampire and inject the blood of Belial into her. Dylan enters the Corpus House and finds that both Vargas and Elizabeth are gone. On his way to find Elizabeth and Vargas, Dylan realizes that Elizabeth is the real enemy and wants to turn Vargas into Belial as a revenge for her father's murder. She tells him that the reason is not revenge, instead she says that they are the "good guys" and the undead (vampires, werewolves, zombies, etc.) must pay. Dylan says that she is wrong and that she is the monster. She injects the blood into Vargas's body and escapes, but before she can do so she is attacked by Marcus who is knocked down by her. Dylan fights off Belial (who is slowly taking over Vargas's body) when Elizabeth tries to stop Belial from killing Dylan, claiming he should do as she says because she is it's master. Belial states the anyone who stops him, including his master, is his enemy. After knocking her away, Belial continues after Dylan while Elizabeth escapes while Wolfgang (who was called by Dylan before the battle) and his werewolf allies attack Elizabeth. They manage to subdue and kill Elizabeth, and at the same time Belial dies in front of Dylan leaving Vargas's unconscious body. Dylan gives the heart to Wolfgang, the only one that Dylan can trust to protect it, and goes with Marcus. Finally, Dylan decides to revive his paranormal detective agency. using copies of the same card that Elizabeth gave him earlier, calling Marcus "partner"; something that Marcus had wanted for a long time. Cast *Brandon Routh as Dylan *Anita Briem as Elizabeth *Sam Huntington as Marcus *Taye Diggs as Vargas *Kurt Angle as Wolfgang *Peter Stormare as Gabriel *Kent Jude Bernard as Pale Teen / Slake *Mitchell Whitfield as Cecil *Michael Cotter as Phil *Laura Spencer as Zoe *James Landry Hébert as Lorca (credited as James Hébert) *Dan Braverman as Big Al *Marco St. John as Borelli *Kyle Russell Clements as Roddy (credited as Kyle Clements) *Douglas M. Griffin as Harkin